Snake Tongues and White Bones
by Akamaru-san
Summary: Based off a Roleplay with my friend. Orochimaru and Kimimaro are at a deserted Village. One shot. YAOI! No likey, no readie! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if I should continue or not!


Orochimaru was walking along in the deserted village. He was looking around for some random guy on the street. He was the predator, and they were his prey. He made a bunch of different hand seals, and then, pushed his stomach up, until a snake came out of his throat. Then, out of the snake's throat, came a sword. Orochimaru motioned it to chop through the tops of some of the useless wooden shacks in the village.

Kimimaro watched from behind Orochimaru. He always admired that talent. He watched, calmly, as the snake-sword sliced at the wooden shacks. "Too easy..." Kimimaro muttered, crossing his arms and gazing over at the shacks that hadn't been sliced yet. "The village was too weak to even stand, let alone fight." He said, his teal gaze returning to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru extended his tongue, and wrapped it around Kimimaro's neck, and gently licked it, and he withdrew it, along with the sword. He turned around. "I can tell. It's so weak, even my snake alone could break the wood." he made a bunch of hand seals again. "Seneijashu!" he yelled as many snakes came out of his hand, and started to crawl on the shacks as they fell. "Heh, this village...no wonder it is deserted."

Kimimaro shuddered softly as Orochimaru's tongue brushed against his neck. He opened his eyes as Orochimaru's tongue left his neck. He looked back at him and sighed, trying to shake the blush that was creeping up on his face. "Hai." Kimimaro said, also looking at the rubble. "Well, should we go?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yes, where should we go?" he asked. He was curious. "Kimimaro, do not tease me."

Kimimaro blinked. "Tease you? In what way, Orochimaru-sama?" Kimimaro asked, teasingly. He was pretending not to know what he was talking about. He turned and started to walk out of the village, his blush full on his face. 'Orochimaru-sama never did that before. Maybe once-twice-but never in THAT way.' Kimimaro thought, deeply.

Orochimaru put his hand in a seal, and teleported in a cloud of smoke until he was walking along side Kimimaro. "Well, Kimimaro. I have a feeling this tongue won't just be used for wrapping around your neck later on." He walked next to Kimimaro with a blank, lifeless look on his face. He didn't want Kimimaro to know, but Orochimaru wanted him. Wanted to taste lick seduce every part of Kimimaro.

Kimimaro blushed a deeper red and looked up at Orochimaru. "O-Orochimaru-sama?" Kimimaro stuttered. He remembered the first time Orochimaru touched him, when he was only 11. He didn't know how much Orochimaru wanted him, but he knew how much he himself wanted to feel Orochimaru on himself.

"Oh Kimimaro, you are such a little Uke." he joked at Kimimaro. He walked beside Kimimaro, and put his arm around Kimimaro's neck. "Kimimaro, we need to find a place. A private place." he licked Kimimaro's cheek, and gently wiped his fangs across Kimimaro's neck. He whispered, "If you want me as much as I want you, we should find a place very fast, little Uke." he joked again.

Kimimaro moaned at the touch. He shuddered softly before glancing around. There was one, untouched shack that Orochimaru hadn't sliced. "T-T-There." Kimimaro stuttered, through soft moans in the back of his throat.

"Kimimaro, why all of the stuttering all of the sudden? Don't be nervous." Orochimaru slowly rubbed his hand on Kimimaro's chest. "This is really going to be a good time," he said as he walked into the shack.

Kimimaro shuddered again, before following after quickly. He needed him more then anything right now, it was getting uncomfortable down there already. He looked up at his sensei, his cheeks turning a rosy pink again.

Orochimaru gathered up some nearby wool, and bunched it into a big fluffy laying place for the both of them. He pushed Kimimaro down onto the cotton; then slowly removed his pants, revealing Kimimaro's erection. Orochimaru had an evil grin. He took his own clothes off, and stood over Kimimaro; then finally leaned down, and kissed his neck, his chest, his stomach, and then got to what he really wanted.

Kimimaro gasped and arched his back, moaning Orochimaru's name loudly. He threw his head back against the soft cotton and closed his eyes in pure pleasure. "Ah, O-Orchimar-r-ru-Sama! Ah, M-M-M-More." Kimimaro moaned.

Orochimaru let Kimimaro's erection enter his mouth. He inched his way down until it was deep in his throat. He stopped for a moment, breathing a little heavier than usual. "Kimimaro, that's just the beginning." he chuckled, and then started to suck on Kimimaro's length again. He was getting faster and faster. _Give me what I want Kimimaro! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!_ He screamed in his mind.

Kimimaro gasped, arching his back once more. He could feel his climax coming, the first he had ever had. He cried out just as he let go all into Orochimaru's mouth. He was breathing hard, head still laid back on the cotton as he breathed in short, quick breaths. He was sweating a little.

Kimimaro gave Orochimaru what he wanted. He drank the seed, and turned Kimimaro over. "You get a reward also," he said as he took a bottle of lubricant out. He coated his length will the lubricant, and then grabbed Kimimaro's hips. He entered Kimimaro, thrusting back and forth with him. He got faster, and faster; Orochimaru was trying to hold back his own nectar.

Kimimaro let out loud moan, pleading him to go faster. He felt himself ready to climax again. He was tensing up, crying out Orochimaru's name before letting go onto the makeshift bed

Orochimaru couldn't hold it in any longer. He let go in Kimimaro, and fell over beside him, laying down, sweating. He grabbed Kimimaro's length, and licked the last of the seed that was left on him. "Kimimaro, you are a lucky man. A very sexy, incredible, man."

Kimimaro moaned softly as Orochimaru grabbed his length and started to lick it. "W-W-Why?" Kimimaro breathed, before resting his head against Orochimaru's chest.

Orochimaru put his finger on Kimimaro's lips. "Shh, we aren't done." Orochimaru rolled on top of Kimimaro, and started to kiss him. He entered his tongue into Kimimaro's mouth. He licked every inch, trying to get Kimimaro to want him more.

Kimimaro moaned again, wondering if the pleasure would ever end. He could feel himself becoming erect again. He started to shyly caress Orochimaru's tongue. Though, he knew it was a snake and was kind of afraid of it, he still enjoyed doing this. He moaned softly in the back of his throat once more.

"Kimimaro, all good things must come to an end." he laid down next to him, turning him over, and lying on top of Kimimaro. He rubbed the back of Kimimaro's neck, and wiped his fangs across him once more, before putting his arms around Kimimaro's neck.

Kimimaro moaned again, before lying back against him and resting in the crevice of his neck. "Why am...I so special?" Kimimaro asked, looking up at his Sensei with innocent, teal eyes. It was, as if he was still 11, but in a much older body.

Orochimaru caressed his neck and lay there silently. "Kimimaro, it's not just you. Trust me." he licked Kimimaro's cheek again. "You know you are special, in a way that I love about you. The way you are so innocent. So Uke." he now put his arm's around Kimimaro's waist.

Kimimaro snuggled against Orochimaru's warmth. He smiled. Wait, Kimimaro SMILED? He looked up at Orochimaru and gently kissed his neck. "And I to you, Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro whispered, nuzzling back against his neck and sighing softly.

Orochimaru played with Kimimaro's soft hair. He then fell asleep.


End file.
